1. Field
The present embodiments relate to an electrically conductive connection in a radiation therapy system.
2. Related Art
Radiation therapy and in particular particle therapy for treating cancers is becoming increasingly important. Photon or ion therapies are examples of different particle therapies. Ion therapy utilizes protons or heavy ions. Particle therapy is generally used when the conventional X-radiation cannot adequately radiate a tumor because the tumor is seated too deep in the body or is surrounded by vulnerable organs. Particle therapy is generally performed with the aid of a rotatable beam guide, for example, a gantry.
The electrical components and consumers in a gantry require a considerable amount of current and must be triggered. Power supply, control, and data lines are supplied via cords (supply lines). The long length of the supply lines creates limitations in mobility and in the operating speed of the treatment system.
International Patent Disclosure WO 2004/026401 discloses an arrangement for performing proton therapy. As disclosed, the gantry is supported rotatably in the direction of the beam course, by an angle of between 180° and 270° about a horizontal axis. A cord supplies the electricity. The cord is coiled up on a cable drum located next to the gantry.
German Patent Disclosure DE 101 46 210 A1 discloses a computed tomography system. The computed tomography system includes a gantry supported rotatably in a housing. An X-ray source, an X-ray detector and a data detection device are disposed on the gantry. The X-ray detector is diametrically opposite the X-ray source. The electrical terminals of the X-ray source, X-ray detector, and data detection device are accomplished by way of sliprings.
Accordingly, an arrangement for an electrically conductive connection between a rotatable gantry and a stand is desired.